


Tomorrow

by demonjeans



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, M/M, Terminal Illnesses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 03:30:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8187913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonjeans/pseuds/demonjeans
Summary: Thing is, Roman hasn't given himself the chance to think. Nothing good will come of it if he does.





	

"Hey, I wrecked the car." Seth's voice sounding strange and heavy.

"What happened?” Roman’s already up grabbing his jacket and searching for his keys. 

"Flipped. Probably looked really cool." He giggles and Roman stops in his tracks.

"Wait- Are you? Where are you?"

"Hospital. Got this... thing in my arm." Seth says, he can hear shuffling from the bed as if the younger man is trying to demonstrate his IV through the phone. 

That's what started this whole fucking mess. He got to the hospital an hour later, Dean giving him a lift and trying to calm him down. Seth was ok enough to call him so it couldn't be anything too major. Maybe a broken arm or leg and he'd get to baby Seth and write dumb shit on his cast. 

If only.

Now they're sitting in another waiting room like they've been doing every other day for the past few weeks. Seth hasn't spoken all day but he held Roman's hand in the parking lot so he'll take that. Moments like this, it's all he's going to have and god does it make him sick to his stomach. He doesn't want to think like that. 

"I wanna go home." Seth mumbles, sounding like an exhausted child and Roman can't blame him. Seth's been poked and prodded for three weeks now.

The appointment is the same as the others. The nonexistent options. The talk of counselors. End of life care. Seth's already checked out gaze locked on the floor. Roman does his best to keep it together, be steady for both of them. 

Seth holds his hand again as they head out to the car. 

They go to Dean's that night, the three of them get drunk and everything almost feels normal. Seth pulls himself onto Roman's lap and kisses him hard, their teeth awkwardly clacking into each other. Dean laughs and calls them gross like he always does. But then Seth surprises them.

"Oh fuck off, I'm dying!" Seth laughs while they stare in shock. Roman’s whole body tenses and Dean looks like someone just kicked a puppy. Seth eyes the both of them and shrugs. "...what? I am."

Before either of them can properly respond he moves off of Roman’s lap and walks towards Dean's bedroom. "Whatever, I'm sleepy. Get me when you’re ready to go." 

Roman thinks he could drink down Dean's entire fridge and still feel like shit. 

"How you holdin' up?" Dean offers him another beer anyway which he accepts.

"I don't know." He answers truthfully. "Haven't really- Not much time to think about it."

Dean nods. "It's all fucked. Take it that today didn't go any better?"

"Same as all the others." He sighs, eyes beginning to water. "Fuck- sorry."

"Nah, none of that. Your boyfriend and my best friend is fucking dying. Don't think I haven't cried my guts out like a dozen goddamn times?"

Roman shouldn't be surprised, Seth and Dean were essentially attached to the hip since middle school. He's heard the stories of the chaos they had gotten into over the years and later joined in on. Used to be roommates until Dean introduced them then happily played cupid between the two. Roman had been jealous that Dean had seemed to have handled the news with a sort of calmness Roman hadn't expected. But really if he had thought about it for two seconds it would've made sense.

Thing is, Roman hasn't given himself the chance to think. Nothing good will come of it if he does.

"If I start I won't stop." He admits. 

"He's asleep. It's ok."

So Roman allows himself that brief moment to give in. It's awful and relieving and then terrible all over again. An emptiness burrows its way into his chest only to grow with each passing day. 

"I'm sorry." Seth says a few nights later. It's two in the morning and neither of them can sleep. 

They're apartment is tiny, traded size for a view. Last week Seth shoved the sofa in front of the large window so they could watch the city lights every night. Something Roman suddenly wishes they'd have done years back when they first moved in. 

"For what?"

"A million things." He mumbles and moves from his perch at the opposite end of the couch to right next to Roman. "Dragging you along to all these fucking... What if I don't wanna see any more doctors?"

He understands, hearing the same news over and over hope dwindling with every visit. Seth's tired. Wants to go back to four weeks ago when all the bumps in the road had only been trivial. 

“I think-” Roman stops, considers not answering. “I think it’s too early to just…”

“Give up?” 

“You’re not the type.” He says and Seth exhales a laugh, a real smile spreading across his lips.

“Last time we fought you called me a stubborn asshole.” 

“What were we even… Doesn’t matter.” He puts an arm around the younger man, pulls him close and hopes against hope because maybe they’ll find something.They have to. “Point is, if I’m being honest, kinda need you to be that right now.”

He waits for Seth to call him selfish. That it isn’t his decision to make. 

“Three weeks gone outta four months. Fuck, some of my stitches from the accident came out last week and now, hey, guess what? You’re-” Seth shuts his eyes takes a slow breath. “...Not giving up, ok? But… can we- Can we stay in a couple days? Just us?”

A simple request from someone who turned Roman’s world upside down from the very start. Who’s doing it all over again just as he’s figured things out. He kisses Seth’s cheek and looks out at the city ahead. The nights shared that now replay in his head. Every little smile and kiss, all the tiny details that make his heart ache. 

“Of course.”

**Author's Note:**

> Tomorrow by Daughter is a pretty solid song, ya'll. Thank you for reading.


End file.
